Edmond Honda (Continuum-59343921)
Biography Appearance Edmond Honda is an obese yet very muscular Japanese man, seemingly in his late 30s to early 40s. While not having the same height as T. Hawk, Sagat or Zangief, Honda is notably tall. He has black hair in a chonmage hairstyle and wears only a blue yukata with a striking red fundoshi underneath. His face is painted in the kumadori style of makeup used in kabuki. As a sumo wrestler he always fights barefoot. Personality E. Honda is an honorable and friendly man who warmly welcomes people he sees as good; he is also ambitious in regards to displaying the strength of sumo to the world, and to that end he always gives his all during his training and fighting regimens. He also enjoys hot steaming baths between training sessions. Despite his apparent lack of agility, Honda is a very powerful sumo grandmaster. He takes both his sumo art and his "Rikishi" title very seriously, considering it a sacred martial art just like any other; Honda often throws a handful of salt in front of him before he begins to fight, in reference to the real-life sumo ritual, often performed as a means of purification (specifically called "shubatsu") History E. Honda began his training as a child, singularly focused on becoming the greatest sumo wrestler of all time. He would eventually achieve the highly-revered titled of "Ōzeki". E. Honda became upset that the rest of the world did not view sumo wrestling with the reverence of the Japanese. He entered into the second World Warrior tournament, intent on showing everyone that sumo wrestlers rank among the greatest fighters in the world. Beyond this, he yearns also to improve and prove his own strength, as well as earn the title of Yokuzuna. His involvement with the second tournament is also part of him investigating the Shadaloo organization in response to sumo wrestlers taking biochemical drugs, and learning of their involvement after capturing some of the dealers. His face painting and dual-nationality name assisted him to an extent with remaining covert during this. After the tournament and the fall of Shadaloo, Honda returned to Japan where he continued engaging in sumo wrestling and continuing to run his bath house and training his disciples. Story While getting ready for the mission to save Akiko Bison and Honda were approached by Keiko and Kodachi. Initially skeptical because no one was supposed to know about the mission until Keiko informed them that she was Guile’s daughter. Upon discovering that Chun-Li was also apart of the mission along with Cammy the two questioned weather or not they should back out. After Lao crashed into the ship Honda woke up with all the other males where they were greeted by the Pirate herself. For the next couple hour Bison and Honda tried to bend the bars to no effect. Luckily Mousse eventually came too and let all the men out with a key he had swiped from his captive. He let them out just in time for Ranma and Ryoga to take out there Undine guards. The first person of their group that they came across was Blanka who was being diligently looked after by Lao’s crewmen much to the horror of the others. After freeing him Blanka informed them that Cammy and Chun-Li were in the next room. Honda deciding that it was his turn to knock thrust both meaty hands out and the door splintered as if struck by a battering ram. The group once again froze upon seeing Cammy and Chun-li having sex causing Bison to wish he had a camera. While he was enjoying the show Bison was surprised by how furious Guile was at seeing this. The group suddenly came to halt when they were attacked by multiarmed creature. They mangaged to fight it off until Lao arrived Honda used the flat of his palms, projecting the force of his blows with such speed and power that it seemed as if nothing could get beyond his guard. Guile’s team charged en-mass at Lao, who slammed them with a near-solid curtain of liquid, picking even the stout Honda up off his huge feet and rolling him like a bowling ball to land in a far corner. Guile’s team recovered by the time Perfume and Ukyo showed up and rushed Lao’s opposing sides while Nabiki held back and studied the Amazon's defenses. After being knocked into the wall by Blanka Lao had Bison and Honda to deal with. Honda held her still however when Bison tried to strike her he accidentally struck Honda when her body dissolved. Caught by surprise Bison was sent flying. Bison and Honda were distracted from reviving Chun-Li and Cammy, just as the fight between Lao and Neko-Nabiki touched the ceiling and it exploded upward. After everyone shook of the last of their daze the group took the opportunity to escape. Keiko led everyone to the chamber of the Dragon Orb, the source of most of the ships magic. On the way she was force to deal with a number of Undine guards. After explaining how she was doing this without activating her curse Akane was surprised that she was dispatching them temporarily. This caused Keiko to get into an argument the others as the Undine’s were her friends. Luckily it was broken up by Kodachi before anything could happen. Upon arriving at the chamber Keiko warned Bison against just walking in. Everyone followed Keiko into the chamber where she explained that no one would attack them there. Unfortunately Ryoga wanted to destroy the orb for what Lao did to Akane. Keiko was vehemently against this sparking another argument between her and everyone else who felt that Lao was evil and had to pay. After Keiko explained that destroying the orb would kill not only the many innocent people on it but them as well they agreed. Unfortunately Ryoga would not be stopped causing another argument. Surprised that after all she had been through that Keiko didn’t hate Lao. Honda and Bison wondered if she had Stockholm syndrome only for Keiko to deny it. Eventually everyone just agreed to wait the battle out. Ryoga decided to force the issue and though Keiko attempted to stop him he ended up accidentally destroying the outer layer of the orb. The magic of the orb caused everyone in the room to relive their memories. After Lao was able to fix the problem and admonish Keiko for bringing them to the chamber. To keep them from further causing trouble Lao used her abilities to trap them all in cages. Guile found himself in a cage alongside Keiko and Kodachi, while Akane was with Ryoga and Ukyo still held perfume. Cammy and Chun-Li were disgusted to find themselves sharing one cage, while Bison and Honda were no less surprised at finding themselves crowded into the same cramped space. Blanka and Cologne were similarly sharing the same quarters while Ken was hanging solo, much to his surprise and disappointment. They were forced to watch as Nabiki fought Lao and were surprised when she suddenly started doing a striptease. After being informed that the cages were merely an illusion Bison teamed up with Honda to try and break them. However just as Honda was about to try his own luck he was told by Cologne to wait for the right moment. After Nabiki unleashed the Hiryu Shoten Ha Bison and Honda were blown like straws in a hurricane. Bison was apart of Ken’s group when they stormed Phat’s island stronghold. He dispatched the men with his punches while Honda charged his opponents, knocking them aside like a runaway rhino. After the compound was secured and Phat was defeated he and Honda like everyone else were surprised when Akiko suddenly killed him. When Keiko asked Lao to deprogram her mother and even offered to go with her Honda surprised everyone by agreeing that it was the right thing to do. Akiko’s situation reminded Honda of his younger sister who was beat up (and possibly worse) by her boyfriend the ordeal caused her to try and kill herself. Honda later hunted the guy down and made him pay so he understood the hell Akiko was going through. Category:Continuum-59343921